Sonic and Tails' Summer Vacation
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Tails convinces Sonic to go on vacation. Sonic not wanting to leave Tails alone takes him with him. When Tails wants to go to the beach he discovers that his older brother has a fear as well. But when an accident happens to Tails, he discovers how much Sonic truly cares about him.


**Well here is another one of my new stories. I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Sonic:9**

**Tails:2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

It was a bright summer day in the Mystic Ruins. Tails was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for his older brother to come back home from fighting Eggman. Eggman has been really active this week and when Sonic came back home he was completely exhausted. Tails felt bad that his older brother worked so hard to keep Mobius safe by himself.

Tails heard the front door open and he turned his head to see Sonic walk in looking exhausted as usual. "Let me guess, you had to fight an army of robots and then one of his strongest machines, am I right?"

Sonic closed the front door and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tails. "Yeah and he's really beginning to annoy me. I trash his robots daily and he has the nerve to tell me that I'm cheating! I mean, how do you cheat in a fight?"

"Don't worry about it Sonic, Eggman's just a sore loser. He knows that you beat him fair and square, but refuses to admit it." Tails explained.

Sonic nodded his head. "Oh, he's got a huge ego alright! His ego is bigger then his weight!"

Tails giggled. "I can only imagine! So Sonic, how good did you kick his butt?"

Sonic grinned. "Well let's just say that he's going to be really busy repairing his base. Our battle with each other caused half of his base to blow up."

Tails smiled. "Good to hear! Now then Sonic, I have to ask you something."

Sonic looked at Tails with a questionable look. "What's that?"

"Well how should I put this? When was the last time you went on vacation?" Tails asked.

Sonic frowned. "I never went on vacation before. Why do you ask?"

"Well since Eggman is going to be busy for awhile and your completely exhausted, I thought that you should go on vacation." Tails replied.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Heroes don't take vacations Tails. Besides Eggman could still attack and it's my job to protect Mobius."

"Oh come on you seriously need a vacation Sonic! Haven't you ever wanted to go on vacation?" Tails asked.

Sonic began to think about this. It was true, he had wanted to go on vacation for about a year now. However he was afraid to because he was worried about Eggman attacking while he was gone. _"Hmm, it's like I said before, Eggman will be really busy to do anything. This might be my chance to finally __have a vacation! But I can't leave Tails alone it's not right. I'll take him with me that way I can show him the place that is special to me."_

Sonic smiled. "You know what Tails? Your right, I do need a vacation and your coming with me!"

Tails gasped. "Really! I can come with you!?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, I can't leave you here alone now can I? Besides it will be much more fun with you around!"

"Yay! I get to go on vacation! When do we leave?" Tails asked.

"We can go right now. There's a place that I want to show you that's very special to me." Sonic said.

"Well what are we doing standing around? Let's go already!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic chuckled as he picked Tails up and placed him on his shoulders. "Okay Tails, let our summer vacation start!" he said before running out of the house and toward Station Square.

* * *

"So Sonic, what's the place that is special to you?" Tails asked as Sonic was running.

"You'll see Tails. It's not much further." Sonic replied.

About 5 minutes later Sonic had reached his destination and skidded to a halt. "Here we are Tails! Welcome to the Green Hill Zone!"

Tails began looking left and right observing the place. There was a lot of platforms in mid air and he noticed that there were few loops every now and then. There even was some patches of beautiful flowers around the place as well. "Wow, this place is amazing! But why is it so special to you?"

Sonic turned his head toward Tails with a smile on his face. "This is where my first adventure with Eggman began. Eggman had capture small animals and stuffed them inside his badniks using them as a power source. I had traveled through many zones and kicked Egghead's butt every time."

"Wow that's amazing Sonic! No wonder why this place is so special!" Tails said.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, so since I chose to visit here you get to decide where we go next!"

Tails rubbed his chin as he began to think. Suddenly an idea came to him causing the fox to smile. "Let's go to the beach! We can cool off there!"

Sonic's eyes widened at this. "The b-be-beach?" he asked nervously.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah! It's nice out so why not?"

"_Oh man, why did he have to chose the beach? Now Tails will find out about my Aquaphobia. Sigh I guess I'll tell him when we get there." _Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?"

Sonic shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, there sorta is but I'll tell you when we get there." he explained before turning around and heading toward Mobius Beach.

As Sonic was heading toward the beach Tails began to think about Sonic's odd behavior. _"Why was Sonic so nervous about going to the beach? He's acting like I was when I heard about the thunderstorm last month." _Suddenly Tails understood exactly what the problem was. _"No he couldn't be- is it even possible? Can Sonic truly be afraid of water?"_

It didn't take Sonic long to get to the Mobius Beach. When he arrived he grabbed Tails off his shoulders and set him on the ground. "Listen Tails, there's something I have to tell you."

Tails held his right hand up. "You don't have to say anything Sonic. Your afraid of water aren't you?"

Sonic's rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah I am. I hope your not mad at me."

Tails shook his head. "I'm not mad Sonic. I understand completely. You can rest here while I go for a swim." Tails removed his gloves, shoes and socks and ran toward the water.

"Don't go anywhere near the waves Tails!" Sonic called out.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm an excellent swimmer! I can handle it!" Tails yelled back.

Sonic sighed and sat on the ground as he watched Tails swimming around. _"I can't believe that a 2 year old can swim so good and I can't."_

Sonic continued watching Tails and began to get nervous the further out the fox went. Anytime a wave came, Tails would fly above it.

Sonic eventually became tired and was about to fall asleep when he saw something that made his eyes widen.

A huge wave was coming toward Tails, but the fox didn't seem to notice it since he was facing in Sonic's direction.

Tails waved at Sonic, but stopped when a large shadow appeared over him. Before Tails knew it, the huge waved engulfed him dragging him underwater.

When Sonic saw this he quickly stood up and waited for Tails to come up. By the time Tails did another wave engulfed him again and dragged him underwater yet again.

"Sonic help!" Tails cried out before getting dragged underwater.

Sonic watched in horror as the process kept repeating itself over and over again, until the waves stopped coming. When the waves stopped Tails didn't come back up. Before Sonic knew what he was doing he ran toward the water and began swimming toward where Tails had been. Sonic dived underwater and saw Tails sinking unconscious. He swam over and grabbed Tails before heading back to shore.

When Sonic reached the shore he lay Tails down and listened to the fox's breathing. His eyes widened when he didn't hear Tails breathing. Sonic immediately began doing CPR on Tails. "Come on Tails, don't give up on me!"

After a few pumps water began squirting out of Tails' mouth. With one final pump the last of the water came out and the fox began coughing before slowly opening his eyes.

Tails slowly looked up and saw Sonic above him with water dripping down from his quills. "Sonic?"

Tears began falling from Sonic's eyes and he hugged Tails tightly. "Tails I'm so happy that your alive! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sonic said as he was crying.

Seeing his older brother crying caused Tails to start crying as well. "I'm so sorry Sonic! I should have listened to you, but I didn't! Please forgive me!"

Sonic released the hug and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "It's alright Tails, you just scared me. You see the reason why I'm afraid of water is because I almost drowned as a child."

"But why did you jump in the water to save me?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "I did it because your my little brother. If I ever lost you then I don't know what I'd do. I didn't even think about jumping in the water I just did."

Tails smiled. "I guess I'm that important huh?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Of course you are. Just be careful next time okay?"

"Okay Sonic." Tails said before yawning.

Sonic lifted Tails and walked back over to their spot. He lied on the ground and let the fox's head rest on his chest. "You can rest now Tails."

Tails yawned again. "Thank you for saving me Sonic." Tails said before falling asleep.

Sonic smiled and patted Tails on the head. "Your welcome little bro." he said before falling asleep as well happy that his younger brother was alright.


End file.
